Jack and the Beanstalk
by Joey Luna
Summary: Kyoka Jiro is... distracted.
1. Drunk

"So what is the Hearing Hero doing at a bar in Mustafu?"

What _is _the Hearing Hero doing at a bar in Mustafu?

I scored a gig for my band to appear and rock for the night... it's not as fun as I thought it'd be. I ended up getting drunk the moment the third song began, I couldn't even stand straight. I continue to guzzle the drink on my hand, doing something completely inappropriate for a pro-hero out in public. Even after finishing the bottle of booze, I can still taste the strong sensation of bitterness in my mouth...

To be perfectly honest, I feel like crap.

I've had the worst weekend of my entire career since Denki proposed to me... and that was last week. I had to go and rescue a grumpy old man from jumping off of a building, he kept hitting me with his cane. I got a little bit... annoyed and _lightly_ smacked him right on the head. Apparently someone caught it on camera and posted it online that immediately went into the local news. The general public then began to... _stone_ me both figuratively and literally, and if it weren't for a couple of my fellow heroes, I'd be losing my license.

_Note to self: Do not hit old people or stay away from them._

Though it is frowned upon in the hero community for a pro to be seen letting loose and getting hammered in public, it can't really be helped. Pros are just as human as the civilians, we needed to let loose from time to time... just not this loose... I'm standing on top of a table instead of the stage, microphone in my hand.

"Now, I'm pretty sure you've heard the news... I'm not marrying Chargebolt. Heck, marriage isn't even in my bucket list!"

Denki kind of jumped the gun back there, we weren't even dating! The proposal came out of nowhere and I was a little surprised. Don't get me wrong, Denki is a pretty respectable person and had he not asked me to marry him, I would've dated him for a while. But nothing too serious, I just hope he'll still talk to me even after that, I mean it has been a week since.

Besides... I'm in love with someone else...

That is if love is what you'd call it.

"And that old man?! Well, SOMEBODY told me it's an ordinary rescue mission... Apparently the other heroes knew the man is gynophobic, they still let me be the negotiator! Like, who's the genius that allowed that?!"

I know it's basically my responsibility as a hero to keep helping or saving citizens in need... but it's just plain old annoying when a prank between heroes end up possibly ruining your career. It's a good thing it's so deep into the night, else I'll be having to really worry about my reputation as a hero.

The manager had to ask my bandmates to get me off of the table, I couldn't even care less if he kicks me out. I felt wobbly and I couldn't walk straight. My bandmates had to give me a ride back to my apartment, thankfully they're not as drunk as I am. My drummer Koshu went along and assisted me in walking towards my apartment unit.

"Geez, Jack, you should've just said that you weren't feeling well."

I find myself too tired to even retort at that, Koshu rang the doorbell to my apartment, waiting for someone to open the door. It wasn't long before someone did, his well-built frame catching the drummer by surprise... they've met before though.

"Really? You're drunk again?"

"Hey! You're not the one being roasted on the news for smacking an old man!"

The door was opened by a relatively tall man, slightly taller than I was. It was my roommate.

"I'll take it from here, thanks Koshu... and sorry for all the trouble."

"Alright, goodnight. Oh, and tell her to take better care of herself."

"Will do!"

My roommate then helped me walk up to the couch, laying me on my back and tucked me in with a blanket. I feel like a princess, pampered as I should be after all of this damn bullcrap I had to go through.

"How many have you had tonight?"

"A bottle..."

"Lightweight..."

It maybe embarrassing... but it's not like a drink a lot to get used to it longer. I don't really drink at all, even in my best friend's wedding I refused to drink.

"Get some sleep, we'll just talk about it tomorrow."

"I don't want to..."

"Come on Jack, we need to get you some sleep. It's a very busy day tomorrow and you don't really want Momo to see you this drunk."

"She's already seen me dance naked in the kitchen... she'll be fine..."

"That's not really the point..."

"Listen, nerd... It's already been a terrible weekend for me, I think I deserve my rights to do anything I want!"

"Geez, you really aren't giving up, are you?"

"Not even if my parents would ask me to!"

He giggled at that remark... his voice, even if it was just a giggle... was kind of soothing, like music to my ears. As he arranges my makeshift bed, I found my gaze wandering around his emerald orbs, sparkly even underneath those ridiculous glasses. He smiled, finishing up on fixing my beddings. I felt my cheeks burn up after the thought... No, it's probably just the alcohol in my system. Yeah... just the alcohol.

"Goodnight, Kyoka."

I give up. I guess resting wouldn't hurt anyone. I grabbed the pillow he placed at my side and pulled it closer to my face, putting it in a tight embrace to hide my face from him. Why am I living with this guy again?

"Goodnight, Izuku..."


	2. Dairy

"Remind me again not to drink... or be there when I do?"

"Whatever you say, Kyoka."

God, my head hurts like hell.

"Momo's gonna be arriving in a few minutes, imagine what she'll say to you."

"Dang it, Izuku."

Hangovers are the worst. We were sitting together, having breakfast while waiting for Momo and her husband to arrive.

I need the caffeine in my system.

"How was yesterday?"

Geez, I was trying to forget about that. _Thanks Stupid Deku!_

"Terrible. It's just another prank gone wrong, I had to talk to the old man's lawyer!"

He smirked at that, taking a sip from his own cup of coffee.

"Luckily, the man didn't press charges. I almost got fired from my agency!"

As I then sip into my cup, the doorbell rang. Izuku stood up to answer it. He opens the door and was met by our former classmates.

"Hey Momo, it's been a while!"

"It's been a while too, Midoriya."

I glanced at the door and saw my best friend and her husband hugging Izuku. I should probably stand up and welcome them too... but my body does otherwise. My roommate lets them in and carried their bags to his bedroom, despite Momo's protest of staying in the living room. The husband then walked towards me and greeted me in his own way, nodding.

"Sup, half and half."

"Still hanging out with Bakugo?"

"Still giving people the cold shoulder?"

Okay, I do have a drummer in my own band, Koshu is a terrific drummer and a great bandmate. I still do a couple of gigs and hang out with the old band, the one back in the Sports Festival. Most of the time, I hang out with Bakugo; he's the one with the most free time, having recently become a freelance hero unaffiliated with any agency. Sometime it was him and me playing on our spare time... Though I guess Bakugo is kinda rubbing off on me... not that I don't like it. I stood up and went to the fridge to look for something to drink, I suddenly have a weird craving for milk.

"Hey, Izuku. I'm gonna head out for some... milk, want me to get you anything?"

"Uhhh... Nope. How's your hangover by the way?"

"I'm getting better... I'll be back in a bit."

I head out of the apartment and made my way to the convenience store to get me some dairy... that totally sounded worse than I thought it would. I entered the store and went directly to the dairy products, looking for a box of milk. _Should've asked Deku what brand he wanted. _I grabbed the cheapest one and went to the cashier to pay for it. I can't help but notice who just walked in.

"Nice show last night."

"Piss off, Mina, it was terrible."

Mina Ashido entered with the gleeful aura that almost always followed her around. I wonder where she gets all that energy she has.

"How're you doing, Jiro?"

"It's not like I lost my job, Mina."

"Well you almost did, I heard _someone_ even begged to keep you from being fired."

"I know."

That was a rumor running around in affiliated agencies, Mina and mine's just so happened to operate in the same area. It wasn't really a rumor if you yourself witnessed it, it was... embarrassing? Is that the word? Denki, who worked in the same agency as I did, barged in the boss's office. Apparently the idiot thought it was his fault that I hit an old man. Though I am grateful for his concern, I really wasn't for his... _methods_. I don't really like it when somebody thought what they did was wrong and besides, he really doesn't have anything to do with it. I was told to suck it up and let him take the fall, thankfully all he got was a suspension but it's still quite unnerving.

I patiently wait for my receipt.

"Guess I'll see you later, Mina."

"Say hi to your boyfriend for me!"

"He's not my boyfriend."

He really isn't.

I exited the store and head home, I hope Momo and her sweet husband made themselves at home. I tried to avoid as much attention as possible... but being the dude that smacked an elderly, angry citizens are bound to happen anytime soon.

"Get lost, Hero!"

I hated my guts for what I did. Going back to the apartment was... more eventful than I had hoped. I opened the door to the apartment and immediately went to sit on my makeshift bed. Though we have two separate bedrooms in the apartment, I completely rejected in buying a bed... So I turned the room into a recording studio, complete with soundproof walls and a set of instruments. Izuku offered his room as a place for me to rest but it kinda made me feel bad, having used my own room for something else entirely.

"Momo and Shoto went out for a bit."

"Date?"

"They said their agency called for an emergency meeting."

I wonder why those two still work for another hero's agency, with their popularity and wealth, they could very well be running one of their own. I noticed Izuku sat on the couch next to me, grabbing the remote and turning on the television.

"When's your next gig?"

"Dunno yet, we haven't booked any at the moment. Koshu and the others thought playing in a gig during my heat with the media would run us out of business, more than we already were."

I actually volunteered to take a break, heck, even leave the band if it helps. I wouldn't want their dreams and hobbies be held back just cause I did something terrible.

"I guess we just have to wait till someone actually accepts a gig for us."

I saw him shift left and right on his side of the couch.

"So you're free tomorrow night?"

"What? Thinking of asking me out for Valentine's?"

It was a bluff.

"I was kinda hoping you would say yes..."

_What?_

"Like, dude, I know you like Kacchan..."

"W-W-What do you mean I like Bakugo?!"

What the hell?!

"You're really confusing too. I mean, you like Kacchan, and Kaminari proposed to you. But you never gave a sign as to who you actually would go with."

"Hang on a second-"

"And when you think about it, Koshu himself kinda give off that vibe that he's into you-"

"Izuku!"

I hate it when he starts muttering things.

"Fine, Izuku. We'll go out tomorrow, only to prove that I'm not into Bakugo!"

He smiled gladly at my response, it's like he just got an autograph from someone he idolizes... other than All Might.

I guess it really wouldn't hurt anyone to prove him wrong.


	3. Date

"You're late."

Like, seriously dude. We live in the same apartment.

"There was an old lady on the way, I just had to help her."

"Damn it, a valid excuse."

He chuckled at that, smiling apologetically. It was nearly 9 in the morning in front of the mall. We both agreed to meet there per Deku's suggestion. He arrived dressed up casually in gray cardigan, a dark green shirt underneath, black jeans, and a pair of sneakers. He didn't bother to fix his hair and his glasses are slightly titled.

_Conclusion: His outfit is all over the place._

I approached him and gently arranged the frame of his glasses, inadvertently hearing the sound of his heartbeat.

It was really soothing.

It's not as fast as I thought, but not as slow as it usually is.

"So, where will you be taking me, Zuku?"

"O-Oh, right. Well I was kinda wondering we'd go see a movie."

I motioned for him to lead the way, which he did while smiling. I'm kinda curious to know what a date with Izuku Midoriya is like.

"That movie is **sick**! Like, it's actually really awesome!"

"Right?! And the twist with the old man at the end was amazing!"

Amazement and fulfillment is what it feels like after watching that movie. We walked out of the theaters and continued with our date. He's taking me to a small restaurant just a few minutes from the mall.

When we arrived, we were greeted by a nice young man and led us to an available table.

"It sure is nice he didn't recognize us."

I nodded in agreement. Who'd have thought prescription glasses are all it takes to hide your identity. I should probably try a baseball cap next time.

"Have you decided on what to order? It is a date, so I'm paying. I did ask you out. "

Hearing the "I'm paying" quote made me smirk like I have something devilish in my mind. Despite getting a funny idea to order the most expensive thing in the menu, I settled for a light meal so I won't feel bad about expenses.

I have to admit though, I'm kinda low on cash at the moment. With the whole scandal going about, I made less public appearances since. Hero work is where I rely on with a quarter of my finances but I usually make more money with live shows. It's not as fulfilling as being with the band when I'm dragging everyone else down because of a stupid reason.

Everything in the date was going fine until I hear a pair of familiar voices not far from us.

"How about this, Katsuki?"

"Go ahead. I'll get you anything you like if it makes your face rounder."

"W-What does that mean?!"

I turned my head to the origin of the voices, at the entrance, noticing two faces I never thought I'd see together.

"Is that... Kacchan and Uraraka?"

"And their on first-name basis... What the hell is this?"

It's not long before Uraraka saw the two of us on our table and she practically skipped towards us, Bakugo followed suit.

"Deku! Jiro! Happy Valentine's!"

"Happy Valentine's, Uraraka!"

"H-Happy Valentine's, Ochako..."

For a moment there, I felt really uncomfortable until Uraraka elbowed Bakugo's stomach, urging him to greet as well. It was actually funny to watch.

"Earlobes, Deku."

"Happy Valentine's, Kacchan."

"Yo, Katsuki."

While we're all on friendly terms, having bonded several times before. I felt completely estranged in this one moment. Like, I'm out of place.

Izuku and me are basically finished eating, we're just waiting for his credit card. After a short conversation with the other pair, we left the premises and proceeded to return to our apartment.

The walk home was tense. Even I could feel it. Izuku isn't saying anything, but I could hear his heart beating fast like he just finished 10 laps around the city. To be honest, I can hear mine as well... and it's faster.

Katsuki and Ochako.

_Why does the thought of that piss me off?_

It took a whike but we arrived at our apartment. I threw myself onto my bed, aka the couch and slumped into relaxation.

_It's hard as fuck to relax while thinking about that._

"Here, Kyoka."

He placed something on the coffee table near the couch, something small. It was a box of chocolates.

"I know it's not really much, but here. Happy Valentine's day, Kyoka. I never did get to say that to you today."

What do you mean 'not really much'?

"Dude, you took me out to an amazing date in Valentine's day, and you're still giving me chocolates? **Don't you think you've done enough?**"

"...sorry."

He flinched at what I said. I didn't realize I was raising my voice and snapped at him. I sighed and sat down properly.

"No, dude. I'm sorry. It's just that... with things going on, I couldn't take it and I just broke."

Even though I said that, I still feel bad about snapping at him like that. I saw him shift uncomfortably in front of me, still looking apologetic for something he shouldn't be.

"Izuku, I had fun today. If anything, I should be thanking you. It's by far the best Valentine's date I've been in."

Honestly speaking, It was my first Valentine's date, so it's actually the truth.

"Happy Valentine's day, Deku. It was very fun to be with you today."

He raised his head and smiled... but it looked to be a rather pained one.

Damn it, he must probably hate me now.


End file.
